


The Art of Defying The Laws Of Physics

by caffeinatedmoon



Series: Love Is A Scientific Process [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Not Beta Read, Pining, We Die Like Men, markyong RISE, minor johnjae - Freeform, physics as a plot device, this is my contribution to the markyong tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmoon/pseuds/caffeinatedmoon
Summary: Newton’s first law of physics states that an object at rest will remain at rest unless force is applied.In Mark’s case, you can say that the object Newton is referring to equals to the object of his affection. So, to rephrase that–in the Mark Lee version, the first law of physics states that the object of Mark’s affection will remain as just the object of affection unless he mans up and fucking does something about it.(alternatively, Mark gay panics his way into Taeyong's heart and ends up defying all three laws of physics in the process)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Love Is A Scientific Process [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026819
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever fic that im gonna post on ao3 and im rlly excited cuz markyong is literally my otp in nct,,,
> 
> i hope you fellow markyongists enjoy this mess of a fic hehe

Isaac Newton’s first law of physics states that an object at rest will remain at rest unless force is applied.

In Mark’s case, you can say that the object Newton is referring to equals to the object of his affection. So, to rephrase that–in the Mark Lee version, the first law of physics states that the object of Mark’s affection will remain as just the object of affection unless he mans up and fucking does something about it.

_But, boy is he a coward._

So here he is now in the practice room, he’s tired, really sweaty— _knees, weak; arms, spaghetti,_ as one would say. They’re almost finished in getting ready for the year-end award show performances and Mark’s mind has conveniently decided to wander off and stare at said object of affection.

Object of affection meaning; Lee Taeyong, in all his handsome, sweaty and sexy glory.

He didn’t know anything about his sexuality back when he first joined the company. He started thinking about it around the time when he was told he had to give his members a kiss whenever they ask for one. He was a kid, he didn’t know any better. The feeling of kissing people he considers his older brothers just seemed nice, so he kept doing it.

Until, he grew up and admits to himself that _yeah, maybe he’s not that straight._

He had always felt different towards their leader. Whether it was admiration or plain old playfulness, he knew something was up. It wasn’t until SM decided to create SuperM that he came to terms with these emotions.

SuperM had been both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because Mark had more time to spend with the elder. A curse because he had more time to spend with the elder. His feelings only grew even further.

He kept it a secret at first, not really sure about what it was. He had gone to Johnny for help and that’s when he found out that maybe his feelings aren’t just platonic.

It’s not that surprising, considering the fact that Taeyong was there for a huge part of his life. Always a constant during the rest of his teenage years, and caring for him without asking for anything in return.

Fast forward to present day and here he is now, harboring the biggest crush on the man.

It makes Mark want to scream. He almost does.

“Hey.”

“Oh fu– you scared me.”

“You staring at ‘hot leader’ again?” Johnny asks. Mark would’ve pathetically said yes, but that would prove the elder right so he says,

“No.” you know, _like a liar._

The tall blonde chuckles and pats the younger on the back.

“You know, if you keep mentally undressing Taeyong like that, even Sungchan and Shotaro might find out.”

“I wasn’t mentally undressing him!” Mark goes a bit red at that.

“Yeah, and the sky isn’t blue.” the older says, sarcastically. “Come on, Mark. We have a lot of work to do and your pining will get you distracted. Maybe you should confess, you know, to help get it out of your system.”

_Wait, confess?_

Mark Lee had no plans on professing his love for Lee Taeyong, at all. Zero, zilch, none. Mark Lee was just supposed to keep it to himself, pine from afar, bottle it all up inside and mayhaps implode someday.

He doesn’t want to confess, and he doesn’t know why. Maybe he’s afraid of what comes after the confession. Maybe it’s the rejection he might deal with. Maybe he’s scared of what would happen if Taeyong _did_ accept his confession. _Oh God, what would their members think? What would the fans think? What would his parents think?_

“Alright everyone, let’s do one more round of all the songs and we’ll call it a day!” their choreographer’s booming voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

A mixture of relieved sighs and ‘finally’s resonates throughout the room and the first set of boys go into position for the first song they’ll be performing. Mark takes a look at the unit and his pea brain only registers just now that they’re the ‘Make A Wish’ unit.

Taeyong is in the ‘Make A Wish’ unit.

Mark has a front-row ticket to see the object of his affection dancing and sweating, and so do the other members, but they don’t have a huge gay crush on the leader nor are they pining pathetically like him.

“There goes your Taeyong-filled head again.” and yes, Mark’s pea brain also only registers just now that Johnny still is in fact, next to him and talking to him.

“Dude, you are hopeless.”

The elder pats his head and goes off to chat with Ten. Mark hears Yuta and Jungwoo calling him over to their spot on the floor, so he goes over and thinks that he should leave the crush talk for another time.

Except, two days later he’s having almost the same conversation in the tenth floor dorm at around breakfast time. They were getting ready to go to the company for more practice and somehow, the topic of ideal types was brought up.

“Objectively speaking, what _is_ your ideal type, Jaehyun?” Jungwoo asks around a mouthful of kimchi fried rice.

“Someone reliable, I guess? Maybe a person who’s similar to me.”

“You mean Johnny?” Yuta quips. Jaehyun sputters and flushes a bit at that, and says something about not wanting to date his fellow members. Hmm, interesting.

Taeil perks up from one side of the table. “Well, we don’t need a brain to know that Yuta is into cute guys.”

“Cute guys like Mark and Winwin?” Jungwoo teases.

Yuta laughs and puts his arm around Mark’s shoulder. And even though Yuta and Mark play around like this often, the younger felt a bit uncomfortable.

“Of course I like Mark, he’s a baby.” the older lightly pinches his ear like he always does.

“How about you, Mark? What’s your ideal type?”

Mark’s brain stopped working for a bit. For one, he could go with the flow and say his ideal type is ‘his Yuta-oppa’ with the anime girl voice and something the fans like to call, his ‘spare coochie eyes.’

On the other hand, he could say the truth and let the members know about his galaxy-sized crush on their own leader. He stutters out an answer when his members start staring at him expectantly.

“I don’t know, m-maybe someone who’s passionate in what they do? A person who... can lead when the time calls for it. Someone who looks intimidating at first, but is actually really nice and a huge softie once you get to know them.”

Taeil says something about Yuta being Mark’s type and Jungwoo puts up an act of being jealous of the Japanese being given Mark’s love. Yuta joins in and teases Jungwoo. But, Jaehyun just stares blankly at the youngest. When Mark looks at him to ask what was wrong, the older just shrugs and goes back to eating.

The boys finish up, thank the dorm auntie for cooking, and get their stuff to go to the company.

Hours of practice have passed and the idols took a short break. Mark was downing the last few drops of his third water bottle and doesn’t notice the figure approaching him.

“Hey Mark.”

_What is this, deja vu?_

The rapper almost spits out the water he was drinking, turns around and was graced with the face of the most gorgeous son of a bitch named Lee Taeyong.

_Come on, Mark. This is your chance!_ the voice in his head that vaguely sounds like Johnny exclaims.

“Hey, hyung uh- what’s up?” the younger smiles nervously. Great job, Mark. Totally not awkward at all.

“Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you since we haven’t been hanging out with each other lately.”

“Oh r-really? We’ve spent so much time together for our SuperM schedules though?”

Wait, that makes it seem like he _doesn’t_ want Taeyong’s company. He was about to retract his statement and say something to ease the tension but the older beats him to it.

“Huh, I guess it’s because we’re not promoting together for NCT 2020.” the leader says. There’s an underlying tone of something that Mark can’t describe, but maybe it was his imagination.

“Anyways, I wanted to talk to you because I was thinking we could have dinner and you know, maybe watch a movie or go shopping sometime. Just me and you.” Taeyong offers.

_Excuse me, what?_

“There’s a place that sells some pretty good samgyetang, just a few minutes drive from here. I figured you would want to come along since you like– wait, you still like samgyetang, right?”

Mark nods. “Uh, yeah I do.”

“Great. So, you up for it? Dinner sometime for the two of us?” the older pauses, “Along with our manager, of course.”

This _isn’t_ happening. None of this is _real._ Mark hit his head on the floor of the practice room and is somehow in a fever dream where the man he pathetically pines for is offering to eat dinner with him. He’s probably lying lifeless on the cold, dirty hardwood and the members are trying to wake him up.

Except, it _is_ real and it _isn’t_ just a fever dream and Taeyong really _is_ in front of him and offering to eat dinner with him.

He must have done something heroic in his past life to be offered dinner from the man of his dreams.

He notices that he should probably say something because now they’re just standing there awkwardly. So, in a brilliant moment of word association, Mark asks,

“You mean like, on a date?”

_Congratulations, you’re an idiot._

This is the part where Mark accepts the reality that he’s gonna die single and alone.

Taeyong laughs lightly and Mark’s dramatic ass thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard from someone.

“If you want it to be a date, then it’s fine by me. I’ll treat you, I was the one who asked you out.” there’s a weird pause before the older hurriedly adds, “to have dinner with me.”

Mark must be absolutely flushed by now. He must’ve been so flabbergasted that he’s starting to see things; like a little tinge of red dusting Taeyong’s cheeks.

“Um, yeah. I would love to go on a dat–I mean, have dinner with you. That-that’s neat, yeah.”

_Simp_ –the voice in his head that still strangely sounds like Johnny says.

“Cool! Just message me when you’re available and I’ll use my powers on our manager so he can let us go.” Taeyong smiles widely and _isn’t that such a lovely sight._ “I’ll see you later after practice, then.”

The older rapper waves at him and runs out the practice room.

Mark is left standing there, frozen, with a huge dopey grin on his face. He sighs, probably a little too loudly because he sees that he garnered the attention of some of their backup dancers.

The first law of Mark Lee’s physics states that the object of Mark’s affection will remain as just the object of affection unless he mans up and fucking does something about it.

_But that’s the thing._

Mark _didn’t_ man up and do something about it. He just stood there drinking his water until said object of affection went to him. The object of affection wanted to go on a date with him. And there’s a possibility of the object of affection wanting to be more than just the object of affection.

And with that information, Mark has concluded that he has successfully defied the first law of physics.


	2. Acceleration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr johnathan suhpremo:
> 
> i kinda half joked half told the truth about u simping for ty track
> 
> morkles is a simp:
> 
> YOU DID WHAT

The second law of physics states that the force of an object is equal to its mass multiplied by its accelaration.

The mass of Mark’s obvious signs of crushing multiplied by the acceleration of the pace in which his friendship with Taeyong escalates kinda equals to the force of the universe that says ‘fuck you but go get your mans i guess.’

So, set the scene: it’s a Wednesday morning, Mark wakes up from his good night sleep, sees the clock and it reads 9:34 am, he washes his face and brushes his teeth, puts his glasses on, takes a look at his phone and sees 4 messages in his notifications.

The first message was from the dreamies group chat showing a video of Jeno and Renjun scaring Jisung awake with that weird chicken toy. He smiles fondly at that.

The second one was from the 127 chat this time, and it’s just Yuta asking if the 5th floor members still have any milk.

The third one was from his parents who greeted him a good morning and good luck for the day.

The last one catches him a bit off-guard.

mr johnathan suhpremo:

uhhh dont freak out

i may have done a bad

jaehyun might wanna talk to u later [sent 8:18 am]

The sheer ominous energy coming from those messages is enough to fully wake him up.

morkles the simp:

whut do u mean by ‘may have done a bad’ and ‘jaehyun might wanna talk to you’

It took a few minutes for Johnny to respond but Mark can see the chat bubbles appearing and disappearing so he’s quite concerned on what the older meant.

mr johnathan suhpremo:

jae and i were out for coffee last night and we were talking

as we usually do

and he asked me about u acting a bit weird and spacey when you guys talked about ur ideal types

morkles the simp:

and what did u tell him

mr johnathan suhpremo:

i kinda half joked half told the truth about u simping for ty track

morkles is a simp:

YOU DID WHAT

mr johnathan suhpremo:

I PANICKED OKAY

look, he told me ‘mark said smth about liking guys who r passionate & good leaders & some1 who looks intimidating but is a big softie’

morkles is a simp:

and you said???

mr johnathan suhpremo:

i will text you everything i said word for word ok

so u know im not lying

morkles is a simp:

get to the point johnny

mr johnathan suhpremo:

i told him,

‘wow dont u think that describes taeyong down to the letter?’

So that was a nice thing to wake up to. Mark flops down on his bed and groans into his pillows. He has to go outside because he still has to eat breakfast, but he also doesn’t want to because like Johnny said, Jaehyun might interrogate him as soon as he steps foot outside his room. 

Before he has a chance to throw his phone out the window, another message from Johnny pops up.

mr johnathan suhpremo:

and before i could say ‘lol jk there are plenty of guys like dat’

he said that you were acting a bit strange around ty

and that he might give u the talk™ in the morning

morkles is a simp:

how the heck am i supposed to step outside my room

without having to worry about jae giving me the talk™

mr johnathan suhpremo:

im really sorryyyyyyyy 🥺

i promise i’ll make it up to youu

morkles is a simp:

HHHHHH 

it’s fine

i guess i’ll just have to tell him the truth

mr johnathan suhpremo:

im sorry i’ll buy u lunch laterr love u lil bro byeeee

Apparently, Mark wants to get more acquainted with his bedroom wall ‘cause he’s about four seconds away from banging his head into it. Thankfully (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), Jungwoo enters the room and invites him outside saying breakfast is ready before he could give himself a mild concussion. 

Might as well spill his heart to Jaehyun on a full stomach and without any blood dripping from his cranium.

When the two exit the bedroom, he saunters off into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water—and yeah, give himself a pep talk before the actual talk™. And because the universe gets off on torturing him, he sees Jaehyun walking in.

“G’morning.” the older greets.

“Hi.” is what comes out of Mark’s mouth. 

Apparently Jungwoo lied about breakfast being ready because Jaehyun goes and gets started on making some since the dorm auntie wasn’t scheduled to come that day. Mark offers to help with the trash instead of the cooking because he knows he will set fire to the dorms if he so much as fries something other than an egg. 

The two work in silence for a while. Only the sound of oil sizzling and the egg drop soup bubbling is heard. So far, Jaehyun hasn’t asked Mark anything. Mark takes this as a good sign but also a bad sign since he knows Jaehyun would speak up soon.

“So…” Jaehyun starts.

_Speak of the devil._

“Johnny and I went out yesterday,” _yup here we go._ “and I think you have something on your mind?”

Mark stays silent and tries to pretend that he didn’t hear what the older said. Said tactic is rendered useless mainly because he’s right next to the man and he continues speaking.

“Look, if you don’t wanna talk about it then it’s fine by me. I trust y-”

“Actually, I think I _do_ wanna talk about it.” he blurts out.

Before Mark starts to talk about his incessantly growing crush on their leader in the middle of the kitchen, Jaehyun turns the stove off and immediately pulls him into his room for some privacy. 

They end up back in Mark’s room before breakfast, with the younger on the verge of a mental breakdown while he’s cuddled up to the older’s firm chest. He slowly coaxed the younger to start as soon as they got inside. Jaehyun didn’t interrupt him or comment. He just laid down with a handful of Mark and listened carefully, giving small hums of understanding as he spoke.

“Yeah...that’s everything, I guess.” Mark finishes, muffled into Jaehyun’s huge shirt. “Look, I know I’m not supposed to feel this since it’ll be hard considering our career and I haven't even come out to anyone other than Johnny and Ten.”

Jaehyun holds him a bit tighter at that.

“Mark, whatever you’re feeling is completely valid” Jaehyun’s voice is calming. “and of course we would never judge you for it because you’re our brother. I’ve known you guys for years so I wouldn't think any less of you."

Mark suppresses the urge to cry but he can't help but let a few stray tears fall at the older's words.

"I'm really glad you told me, Mark."

"I'm thankful you listened."

"What are other halves for?" Jaehyun smiles at him, dimples and all.

_Dang, if Mark weren't so into Taeyong, he'd be crushing on Jaehyun._

Later in the day, Mark asks his manager about his schedule for the next week and finally gathers the courage to text Taeyong about when he's free. He stares at the screen for a few minutes and he types and deletes his sentences.

_Just do it before he changes his mind, dumbass!_ the Johnny in his head says.

Mark sighs heavily before he hits send.

Minhyungieee:

hey hyung!

about your invitation to samgyetang,,

i'm free on Wednesday evening or Saturday late afternoon if that's cool w u 

TYTrack-hyung:

Hii!!

I was about to text you hehehe

i have something to record in the studio on Wednesday :(

but im clear for Saturday too :DD!!

Thanks for accepting the offer ㅠㅠ

Minhyungieee:

aaa it's cool im just glad that you invited me ㅠㅠ

see you on Saturday evening then ^v^

TYTrack-hyung:

Yeah!!! See u on saturday ^ㅅ^ ♡

With that out of the way, Mark can only make sure to mentally prepare himself for his date ('it's not a date!!' Mark thinks) with Taeyong on Saturday evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA IM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO WAITED
> 
> ive been busy with school and my mental health hasnt been the best lately ;-;. i was actually thinking of scrapping this and starting over but im rlly determined about this story. ill try to crank out a new chapter sooner but i cant give an exact date ;v;.
> 
> anyways,, wash ur hands, wear ur mask, and stay safe! love yall 💚
> 
> As always,, your feedback and comments are always appreciated!! happy reading 💚💚💚!!

**Author's Note:**

> so that concludes chapter 1! im gonna try and post chapter 2 maybe next week but i may post it earlier if i get motivateddd
> 
> please feel free to leave ur comments!! some feedback would be very much appreciated! i'll try my best to improve my writing skills cuz this is just my first fic and i have some wips rotting in my google docs so that's fun hehehe (also, i have plans to make this into a series cuz i liked the idea of it with my other ships tehet)
> 
> hope u enjoyed this mess of a fic <3


End file.
